Stolen Pieces of My Heart
by melodymusic
Summary: Fennie is a young girl, a former resident of La Push, she left two years back, and has returned broken into pieces. Since her parents deaths she has been sent to live with Billy Black as stated in her father's will. Will she be welcome or even remembered?
1. Chapter 1: Airport Blues

A/N: Short background info, Bella is already a vampire, she and the Cullens live in Alaska for now. Jake is a senior in high school. Please R&R. Fennie is my own character, this is more of an intro to the story. Second Chapter will be up soon.

Better Chapters to Come!

I like Chapter 4 and 9 the most.

Fennie

I can't believe this. As if my weren't a wreck as it was, but I was back here. How many times had I tried to escape this place? It still haunted me in my dreams. It was evident to those that had known me be they dark circles under my eyes, and my frequent yawning. I leaned laid across the airport bench letting the cushion sink slightly. I looked at my luggage on the ground, the two large bags that held all the possessions I needed. Loads of food, pictures, and some clothes. Nothing truly special except for my journal and Ipod. The only objects I had kept since I had last been here. I'm back...it's just so unreal.

Even this airport held many memories. None of which had gone all too well.

No phone call so far, no text, nobody. They weren't even going to pick me up it seemed. I knew father was stupid for sending me down here. He was stupid for many things. For hitting my mother, for hitting me, for hitting my brother, for being a drunk, for gambling...for leaving me alone. My mother was too stubborn. She refused to call the police, refused to talk, didn't listen to friends, or medics, just didn't put up a word, so stubborn to let me rot alive, or dead. My brother...just a victim. My body shivered, there was no one. No one to ever rely on. My Ipod had stayed true to me, and it was yet to break under anyone. I fished it out of my pocket, grumbling when I saw that my headphones were broken. That was about the 8th pair since school let out. Headphones weren't easy to keep.

"Ms. Is this your flight?" I shifted my head up to see someone standing over me. "Are you alright? You've been here for hours." he sat down at the foot of the bench after lifting up my feet and setting them across his lap. Why did he care?

"I'm fine," it sounded like my mother's stubbornness inside me.

"Then why'd you leave?" I was back to looking up at the ceiling.

"Do I know you?" It was a bit harsh, but it was the truth. I couldn't recognize his voice.

"Probably not. We went to school together here? Well until you left two years ago." I still didn't look back to him.

"So what?" Should it matter that I knew him? I knew a lot of people.

"Well...um. You need a ride somewhere? We just picked up my cousin and there's still room for you and your stuff."

I thought about it. No one was coming to get me, that seemed obvious. They knew when I was coming in. They even said they would be here early. Well there went that. I sighed, "I'm waiting for someone,"

"Just someone?" he questioned. "I am someone." he made me laugh and he joined in. It was...nice, in a very strange way.

"Some old friends are supposed to be picking me up." the laughter was still in my voice, and a smile on my face, how long had it been since I have honestly smiled? Far too long, and he was helping. "Chris?" I guessed. When I lived here Chris really helped, and had the same spirit.

"Took you long enough." he grunted and got up. "At least you didn't forget me." he chuckled. "Let me take you where you need to be." He crouched by my luggage, his blond hair shift to cover his blue-grey eyes. "Come on now." he grabbed my luggage in his hands giving me little choice unless I wanted to argue. I didn't. I hadn't slept on the flight, I hadn't slept since I arrived 3 hours ago. He led me out the airport into the chilly air. I crossed my arms and followed him out into the streets to get to the parking garage. The rain was coming down hard and by the time I got under a roof I was drenched. I huffed, Chris had managed to somehow stay rather dry. Just a few drops splayed on his sweater and hair. He seemed determined, he knew what I had been through when I was here...but in the two years how has he changed? How has everyone changed? Everyone...Did they even remember me? Who I was. Billy, he knew, that was for sure. Charlie knew, but did anyone else? No one would remember the little girl. The one who acted like a boy, but matured as a young lady. The one who was happy and strong and one day, silent and thin. It wasn't like my transition was noticeable right away. I tried to put it aside, but food was just disgusting, gossip was dry, sleep was impossible, and friends became enemies. And enemies backed off.

Apparently a few never let me go, never let me fall. Chris was always there holding my hand, keeping me from sinking into an even deeper hole. Someone had to be helping him though, to help hold my weight. Someone else had to care...I would hold on to that hope, for my own sanity, to be better than what my parents were.

In my daze we were waiting on the elevator already, my luggage wasn't impossible to carry up the stairs, but the stairs were slippery and it would be unsafe.

Should I call them? What if they were running late? Hours late...No. They forgot me, why should I wait? Why should I even go back...


	2. Chapter 2: One word

Jacob's POV

"You Idiots! You're just like pups!" Leah was annoying, but for once she had it right.

"Well I was tired of you hounding me and it was Quil's idea!" I was snarling as I raced to the truck. "Thing won't start up." I mumbled.

"That's why you should've left early!" Leah was scolding me, it's not like I meant to. "I'm already on my way to get her. At least have your house slightly clean so she doesn't arrive to a mess. Can you do that?" even over the phone I got an image of her tossing her hair over her shoulders, she sounded like a mother.

"No, I'm going to get her."

"No, your not." Leah argued. "You're the one that thought it wise to travel there as a werewolf and that was just plain stupid. She doesn't know about us!"

"Well when you said we were having a girl that's a friend over I thought it was Bella considering there are no out of town friends that WE share... Who is it I'm going to pick up?" Finally the truck rumbled to life, I pulled out immediately. Screw the new laws, I could drive and talk on the phone at the same time.

"As I said, an old friend! Bella isn't a friend to me. Now I'm only 30 minutes away, I can take care of this." The phone clicked off and I wanted to toss it, but it's my cell phone, and I doubt Billy would pay for a replacement.

I WAS going to be Leah there. She didn't speed like I did.

"Leah?" I can't believe she was going to beat me.

"What!" she snapped, I could hear voices in the background.

"Who am I looking for? I would pick up this person, but I don't know who it is."

"I told you I could get her, and earlier you would recognize her when you see her. Ugh!" she tossed the phone, and I could hear the horn of her car blaring and a few other words like 'Idiot'.

I stopped in the parking lot, so I could at least look around, maybe someone would look familiar, I doubted it, but what the heck? Billy was probably going to fuss too. Sam would say something about my recklessness. I hated really rainy days.

I didn't get out the truck, I picked up the phone first. She was still there mumbling about something. "Where is she...idiots" that seemed to be her favorite word today.

Suddenly my truck raddled and there was a loud bang as the truck teetered. I swung my door open, scrapping the car I was parked next to. Today was just filled with accidents. "Chris?" I was confused, he wasn't a girl and he wasn't out of town. He rolled his eyes, and then I heard a door slam.

"Your late Jacob." Chris muttered before leaving. I looked back inside the truck to see someone sitting in the passenger seat, my CDs that were there were now shoved in the back seat. I couldn't see anything about the person. Only clothes. Green cargo pants, torn and frayed. A black sweater with the hoodie covering her face. And white, or used to be white, shoes propped up against the front window.

This must be the one who I was picking up. I stopped studying my passenger to see what had been tossed in the bed of the truck and saw two bags and that was it. I grabbed them, with the rain it probably wasn't safe to have them there, even with a tarp to cover them. I opened the back door and put the black suitcases in the seats. I hoped they wouldn't fall on my CDs

"So who are you?" I asked slamming shut my door and jamming my keys into the ignition, again it took a while for it to start.

"Are you going to leave an insurance card, or something for that scratch you made?" Great, she was going to lecture me too.

"No, I'm not. Their fault for being so close to the line, their there for a reason." I replied backing out.

"It looks like you went over the line." she mumbled. Her words sounded so empty. There was no feeling. She wasn't smug or curious. She was just stating things. I pulled out of the garage into the now steady rain.

"So you aren't going to ask why I was late?" I asked ignoring her comment.

"No."

"You aren't surprised I'm picking you up?"

"Not really."

"Are you friends with Chris?"

"What does it look like?" I wasn't getting anything from her apparently.

"It looks like he's more annoyed with me than you are." I replied.

"I didn't see that."

"Do you care?"

"Not as of lately." she moved slightly taking down her feet, and setting them on the ground.

"So you know me and Leah?"

"You said that wrong."

"What?" she was confusing me.

"I and Leah." she was getting quieter and quieter.

"You and Leah what?" she just sighed and propped her elbow up on against the door frame tapping her fingers against the window.

"Still the same Jacob." I don't get what that's supposed to mean. The ride was just too quiet. I didn't like it. And I was supposed to have this person living in the same house. A girl, that didn't know about werewolves and vampires, in my house. Well, she didn't seem to care about anything, so it couldn't be too bad. The trip passed like that, quiet for the most part, except for the tapping of her nails against the window, but that had died down a while ago. The steady breaths she took and exhaled clued me that she had fallen asleep.

Then went my cell phone jingle in my pocket, Pink-So What, someone messed with my ringtones again. I looked at who the name was, Leah, before I answered. "I can't find her! Have you?" she sounded worried, it had been over an hour...oops.

"I thought you had her phone number." I was just going to mess with her, she gave me a hard time, so I could return the favor.

"She screened me! It's because you were late she thinks we left her! Ugh! I knew it was pointless to ask you. Where are you?" she seemed like she was quieting down.

"I'm almost home. Just about 20 more minutes." I replied.

"What!"

"You told me it was pointless, so I decided to come back home." Leah just groaned. "I'm just kidding, the girl is sitting next to me right now. I don't recognize her though."

"Then how do you know if you have the right girl?" Leah asked skeptically. "I haven't seen her in a while either, but I would still recognize her. Ask her, her name."

"But she fell asleep a while ago, I don't wanna wake her."

"I'm not asleep. Hand the phone over." the girl reached her hand out toward me, but her other arm was still up against the window. I handed it to her, but only because Leah was beginning to fuss again, and I didn't want to hear it. There were some yes and no questions, but all the girls answers or replies were one word, and occasionally not even that. She would nod as if Leah could see her, and an occasional Mmhm.

I didn't even recognize the voice. "Here." another one word.

"What's your name?" I asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Hm?"

"Name?" I repeated. Maybe she just didn't hear me.

"Oh, you know me." she replied and opened her door and jumped out.

"That's not a name." I replied getting one of her bags out of the bag, after she grabbed the other. Still I hadn't see her.

"Could you just open the front door?"

"It is open." This girl was impatient. She opened the door and set her luggage against the wall. "Billy?"

"He is probably still at Charlies. They'll be over in a few. If your hungry the fridge is open. I have to clean out your room quickly."

"Don't worry about it." she sighed. "I got it, why don't you go out?" she walked past me and pulled down her hood. I immediately turned to face her, "You might not want to be here when Leah does. She said she was going to shred you when she got back. She's stopping by to make sure my room is clean, so at least you won't get fussed at." I was frozen for more than one moment. I felt dizzy, and very light.

It was Fennie. I hadn't seen her in years, an old friend, but my heart was pumping harder than ever. That was my first thought, but it came after my world began spinning. Spinning so slow. I felt weak, like I was about to crumble, yet warmth. Then longing. Quil had gone through this, Jared, and there was Sam and Emily. I never understood the entire process, but now I did. The one weakness I would ever have now. The one my world felt like it was revolving around. I felt so much pressure it my chest.

She walked toward me, and I was still starring, I wasn't sure how to react, but **she **was coming to me. Oh, God.

I didn't even feel her hit me, it was only the smack sound that pulled me away, that made me register everything. She began speaking, and this time I was listening for everything. I wanted to know what happened in the years she had been gone. Why was she back. I was going to be there for her, if she didn't hate me. It's her wishes.

She sighed, "Are you alright? You looked like a deaf dog. It was...weird."

"What does a deaf dog look like?"

She paused, she was actually thinking for a response this time, there was going to be none of those one word answers anymore.

"Cute.." that's something you would call a little brother,"...a lost, but adoring look in the eyes..." she nailed those two. She took a moment and moved away the wet hair that was sticking to her pink cheeks, "and you were unresponsive except for a smile." she sighed again. "Now please go." No. I needed to be with her.

"Sure. I'll be right back." I would for her though.

"There's no need for hurry." she began walking away, that was the last thing I wanted, was she going to walk out on me again? Yes, I needed to hurry. I slowed my exit to the door, hoping she would call me back for something.

"I'm leaving my number on the table, call me if you need me." I scribbled it down on the notepad next to the phone. She looked around the corner and gave me a thumbs up, it hurt a little to see the false smile that came with it though.

"What's wrong?" she asked still hanging around the corner, her voice was tired, weary, she needed to sleep. What was wrong was that she wasn't in bed right now. But because I hadn't cleaned she couldn't sleep in her new bed.

I could respond to this with one word. I could say 'Imprinted', but there's nothing wrong with that, and she wouldn't understand, I could say 'love' and she would probably shrink back or toss a pan at me, she was in the kitchen, and I could hear the hum of the oven heating up.

"You should sleep, my room is open, you can just toss aside anything on my bed to my floor."

"Just go." she sighed and went back around the corner. I sighed and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Trash

**Okay. The first part is what happened in Chapter 2 only from Fennie's point of view. The second half is where it left off. Most of my chapters won't be like that. **

Fennie's POV

"Sorry Chris, looks like my ride is here." I sighed watching the truck pull into the garage. I wanted to go with Chris, but that was Jacob, and unlike him I wasn't just going to leave.

"Oh." Chris sounded so disappointed. He took my luggage. "Go ahead and get in I guess." he said as he approached the truck. I watched as he tossed the luggage in the back, that wasn't the safest spot for my stuff, but it would be fine. I saw the truck shift and then a quick shriek. I opened the passenger door and looked over, Jacob had already left the drivers seat. I could hear them say something, but I wasn't sure. I leaned over the center counsel and out the door. There was a scratch where the paint had been removed from the door hitting it.

I leaned back and turned to look back out the window, propping my legs up to get comfortable. I felt something under me and twisted to look at what was in the seat. I picked up the mess of CDs and tossed them in the back, so I could sit, I don't think I broke any...

I got back into my position and laid my head against the rain splattered window. I glanced back through the rear view mirror and watched as he put my luggage in the back seat. He'd changed a lot in the two years. A major growth spurt. The russet skin, his hair looked shorter than the last time I saw him, but it was still long, almost as long as mine. It was pulled back into a ponytail. I didn't know how he could go out in the cold, shirtless, and not be shivering from the cold. Was he trying to show off his new found muscles? I turned my attention back to the window.

"So who are you?" I guess he wasn't showing off his new muscles to me. Didn't even recognize me, jerk.

"Are you going to leave an insurance card, or something for that scratch you made?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Their fault for being so close to the line, they're there for a reason." Looking out the window I could see the line as we backed out of the parking spot.

"It looks like you went over the line." I mumbled.

I got the last word on that subject, and the ride back to the Black's was boring.

"So you aren't going to ask why I was late?" he asked.

"No." I didn't really care, at least he came. Better late than never...

"You aren't surprised I'm picking you up?"

"Not really." Leah said you and Quil were, but unless Quil shrunk he isn't here. I'm just surprised he isn't here picking me up too.

"Are you friends with Chris?"

"What does it look like?" Yes, we are friends. He makes me laugh, and that's a friend. He is a savior too, just who is his sidekick. I had to come back for a reason. If I had no reason I would have taken suicide a long time ago. Right now I was reintroducing myself into a world that had forgotten me...

"It looks like he's more annoyed with me than you are." he replied.

"I didn't see that." Or hear it.

"Do you care?" Yes

"Not as of lately." About what? I should've asked, but in general I haven't, and I'm tired, the sooner the conversation would end the better. I adjusted slightly, trying to get into a position that wouldn't hurt my legs when I woke up.

"So you know me and Leah?"

"You said that wrong."

"What?" Does he not understand English speech either?

"I and Leah." I corrected

"You and Leah what?" Ugh, and he's what 17? 18? A senior. He should know this. I'm 16 and a junior. An 11-year-old would understand what I was saying. I sighed and rest my elbow on the door frame tapping and occasionally dragging my fingers across the window.

"Still the same Jacob."

He surprisingly didn't respond, so maybe he wasn't the same. Physically he wasn't, but he seemed slightly matured too. The light drumming of the rain hitting the truck was soothing, and the quiet was comforting. It seemed like the interrogation was over.

I've been a light sleeper since my mother's death, so I awoke to the sound of a ringtone by Pink. I couldn't stand it. It was a good song, but it was played too much on the radio and really killed the song for me.

"I thought you had her phone number." Just from that I could guess that Leah was looking for me.

"I'm almost home. Just about 20 more minutes." 20 more minutes until I could hopefully rest in a quiet room.

"You told me it was pointless, so I decided to come back home." I wish I could hear what Leah was saying on the other side of the phone.

"But she fell asleep a while ago, I don't wanna wake her." haha.

"I'm not asleep. Hand the phone over." He set the phone in my extended hand.

"Who is this?" Leah gave me a second interrogation.

"Guess." I responded.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Has your birthday already passed for this year?"

"Yes."

"Are you in highschool." Yes. "Are you in the truck with Jacob Black" Yes. "Did you keep a diary" No, it's a journal. "Did you ever stab someone" Yes, with a spork. "Was your birthday in 1992?" No. "Have you ever wore a skirt" Once. "Have you ever worn a dress" No. "Have you ever worn heels?" No.

And the questioning ended.

"I can't believe he didn't call me and tell me he picked you up!" she was fussing into the phone. Leah was one of the few I kept in contact with after the move. I didn't tell her anything except facts. I had grown a few inches. Just like how I spoke, I gave short answers. 'How are you doing'. I'm living or Alright would be my usual response. I would listen to her, and tell her what I though. How her cousin and her boyfriend got together, and she was just annoyed with it. How she felt lonely at times, I was a listener.

"I'm going to tear him to pieces! I told him no, he forgot you, and I bet he didn't bother to clean that room. I'll be there in an hour or two, whenever I can. He better have that place clean. I wish you could stay with Seth and I." I think she sighed. "I'll see ya soon and we can talk, catch up and have a one-on-one conversation." There was a buzz telling me she had hung up.

"Here," I handed over his cell phone, a diamond black Sony Ericsson Z555i. I have the exact same one in my pocket, turned off.

"What's your name?" he asked again, this time I pretended not to hear him.

"Hm?"

"Name." okay he wasn't going to let go so easily.

"Oh, you know me." it was the truth. I opened the door and jumped out, my hand was cut on the side lightly. I don't even how I cut it. I sucked on the blood from the wound and opened the back door on my side to get my luggage.

"That's not a name." by the time he had said that I had taken off to the door.

"Could you just open the door?" I was tired, and there was a bed in there hopefully made, for me to sleep on.

"It's open." Jacob sounded aggravated. I rolled by eyes, and opened the door.

"Billy?" I called.

"He is probably still at Charlies. They'll be over in a few. If your hungry the fridge is open. I have to clean out your room quickly." Oh, so there is no bed waiting for me. I don't want the fridge. That suitcase has my snacks. Cheetos, tick-tacs, and cans of ravioli and spaghetti-o's.

"Don't worry about it." I sighed, of course I would handle it."I got it, why don't you go out?" I moved past him and pulled off hood, I needed to get the wet clothes off. "You might not want to be here when Leah does. She said she was going to shred you when she got back. She's stopping by to make sure my room is clean, so at least you won't get fussed at if you get out now" I turned to look at him. He had been silent for a while. I shrugged off my black sweater, upset that my black top was a little wet too. I would have to change.

I walked up to him, he seemed...dazed. He was watching me too, the whole time. Weird. I slapped him across the face, and it sounded like I hit him pretty hard, and I didn't put much into it, I just wanted him to snap out of whatever spell he was under, it was creepy and I wanted some alone time. Slapping him kinda stung my palm and the cut that was on the side of my hand throbbed. It had to be a paper-cut. Only paper-cuts were that small and that sensitive.

I sighed, for once I spoke out what was going on in my head, "Are you alright? You looked like a deaf dog. It was...weird."

"What does a deaf dog look like?" his head tilted with the question, just like a dog.

How to explain what I just saw... "Cute.." Can't believe I just called him cute, "...a lost, but adoring look in the eyes..." That was creepy, but it's what I saw. I paused pushing the annoying wet hair stuck to my face behind my ears,"and you were unresponsive except for a smile." He also had a shaggy look to him, but that was enough of an explanation. "Now please go." I need to sleep in quiet after I clean this mess.

"Sure. I'll be right back." he said, it sounded distant though.

"There's no need for a hurry." I walked away into the kitchen. He could stay out for as long as he wanted too. Hours, I waited for him that long at the airport after all. I turned on the oven, and looked through the fridge for something to actually put in the oven, I found a pizza box and opened it, pepperoni. I put it all on some foil and into the oven.

"I'm leaving my number on the table, call me if you need me." He still wasn't out the door. I looked back over the corner, and popped him one thumbs up and a strained smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked still hanging around the corner, I was tired, exhausted and he still wouldn't leave. He already gave me his number, all he had to do was get out the door.

"You should sleep, my room is open, you can just toss aside anything on my bed to my floor." Maybe...I'm just that tired. This was the first moment I looked at him from a fairly far distance. I was surprised, he just came in from the rain, and his skin didn't even look wet.

"Just go." I sighed and went back around the corner. I turned on the oven light, nope, not good enough. I looked around the kitchen. There were pizza boxes everywhere. They must have it a lot. I put my Ipod on it's stereo stand and turned it on to give me something to listen to. I put my sweater back on, and headed out the door after Jacob had left. There were new skid marks...

I walked around back and grabbed the trash can. I pulled the bin up. No wonder there was such a mess in the house, they didn't take out the garbage. I kept the door open as I moved the boxes into the garbage. I made rounds through the entire house picking up paper cups, napkins, empty toilet paper rolls, over flowing garbage cans in the house. I walked back to bin and it was full and there was still trash in the house. I pushed it away from the house and wondered over to the neighbors taking their garbage bin as well. It was almost empty, until I was done with it. I had all trash and spoiled food out of the house. I felt like I was going on a clean spree. I shut the door when I had the trash out and took back off my sweater.

I found cleaning products under some clothes in the closet. I tossed the clothes, a lot of ripped jeans mainly into the washer. I didn't find many boxers and found that a little disturbing. I put all the dirty clothes into a pile, those that were yet able to make it into the washer. I didn't clean Jacob's room. I started with what was supposed to be my room. It was empty except for the CD's and video games. Most that had cluttered the floor was trash. The sheets for the bed were in the wash. If I was going to sleep, they had to be on clean sheets. The carpet was probably cleaner...

I worked on stacking them in alphabetic order, it wasn't too difficult. I brought the vacuum in second and hit almost every corner of the room. What used to be a beige floor was now a dull white floor.

"Onto the kitchen." I sighed. I turned the music on higher now that the door was shut. It was nice. All Star by Smash Mouth.

"Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold" I sang along with the chorus. Music was my truest friend. I swept across the tile with the broom, brushing it along with the rhythm. When the music slowed down to I Don't Wanna Know by Mario Winans I cleaned the counters and the dishes. I cleaned a good bit of the house, singing and dancing to whatever song came on. I didn't know someone was here until I heard something crash, and break.


	4. Chapter 4: Shattered Glass

Jacob's POV.

Oops. That's all I could think, and as she turned I was frozen. Would she be upset, that I was there, or would she be distracted because I'd brought the entire gang over?

"Sorry." Quil muttered before she was completely facing us.

Her eyes were looking at us, as if she were registering something. Minutes literally past before I saw her move the slightest. "Are you going to clean that up?" her voice was cold and her gaze was by far worse. She looked like she was ready to chuck the vase in her hand at me. "Don't look at me like you don't understand, pick up the broken glass and get a vacuum, so there are no shards left on the ground." she ordered. I nodded, and walked off, where would the vacuum be?

"Fennie!" I'd never head Leah squeal before. I heard a chuckle from behind me, and turned to see Emily helping me look for the vacuum. It was in the closet, in it's proper place I suppose.

I plugged it into the wall and froze seeing Fennie's feet tapping on the ground. There was a scar on the outside of her right ankle...

"Jacob!" she snapped. "Please pick up the large glass pieces first, we don't want to break the vacuum, it needs to have more than one use." she sighed and looked around at everyone.

"Remember us?" Seth said waving a hand.

"You all grew... I don't know them." Fennie pointed toward Emily, Sam, and Jared.

"Of course we grew, did you think we were shrinking these past two years?" Quil exclaimed punching her on the arm. I scowled at him when she flinched, it was already bruising.

"Working out too." she sighed, giving another false smile. "I'm going to go ahead and sleep...try and keep it down, and keep everything clean." she gave everyone another glance. "I'm Fennie." she held her hand out to Sam, then Emily as they introduced themselves. Fennie didn't even seem disturbed or distracted by Emily's scar. She only glanced up at Jared, if he said anything...

"So you're the new chick Jacob likes." If she wasn't here...

"Hm?" she didn't seem phased at all.

"Didn't hear me, I said-"

"I heard you," her voice was quiet, "I just don't see why you told me." she walked past him, and down the hall toward **my **room. My heart was throbbing. I wanted to tell her that I cared about her not Jared. Her response wasn't the best though.

"So..." Charlie glanced around, he had ever met Fennie before either, and he was shifting awkwardly.

"You staying over for dinner?" I asked Charlie. He had been spending more time over since Bells left.

"I'll order pizza." Embry said leaving to get the phone.

"Charlie and I will go ahead and find something good to watch." Billy said. "Charlie, to the sofa!"

"Jared can I talk to you outside please?" I asked after they left the room.

"Since you said please I have the option of saying, no." He replied smartly, I glanced at Emily who set a hand on my shoulder with a calming smile.

"You're right, now's not the time to beat the shit out of Jared." I muttered.

"Oh? You think you can beat me in a fair fight?" he challenged yelling.

"I know I could!" I returned, he started the punching first. For once it wasn't Sam who broke us up.

"COULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jared even froze beneath me. Fennie was storming in, my pillow in her hands...I hope she didn't think the pillow would hurt me. She stopped and picked up her right foot slowly. "And what! Did I say about the glass Dammit!" there was a cut in her foot, the blood slowly dripping out.

"Could someone get the first aid kit?" I asked, I didn't listen to Fennie when she shouted at me to let go of her.

"Put me down, I can walk, just clean up the glass." she huffed. I set her down on the counter. She began to jump down, but I held her thigh against the marble counter. "Don't touch me." it was almost a growl, and there certainly was a threat. I knew she couldn't hurt me physically, only herself.

"Where's the first-aid kit?" Quil asked, I glanced at him. We actually never really needed one. I looked back to Fennie in time to see her roll her eyes.

"You don't have one, I tossed the old one out, because there was nothing in it." that's right we made Quil a mummy a few years back for Halloween using the bandages, and band-aids to get it to stick.

"Care to let me down now?"

"No, there could still be glass in the cut."

"Well get your hand off of me, and I can treat it myself." she mumbled something as she pulled her foot up across her leg. "See there is nothing there, just a few drops of blood."

"That and what's on the carpet." I responded.

"Well it wouldn't be there if you cleaned up the mess, or if you would just keep quiet." Seeing her upset like this, wasn't what I wanted. She wasn't like the gang, she couldn't just heal right back up if she got hurt. The cut could take a week to heal, and even then there may be a scar. How many scars did she have? There was one on her ankle.

I began looking over her arms, I was glad she had taken her sweater off. There was the fresh bruise, it was a mix of purple, green, and yellow, it wasn't small either.

"Jacob...Jacob...JACOB let go of me!" she snapped. I pulled away and she jumped off the counter and walked back to the bedrooms, there was still a little limp.

We all were quiet, the television was too which meant Billy and Charlie had heard her outburst.

"Everything alright?" Charlie called.

"Yeah." I called.

"NO it is not! Don't lie!" we heard her yell from the back and then the door slam. It was only a few seconds later when I heard the stereo going. She was just going to drown us out.

"Remember it works both ways." Sam whispered leaning into my ear.

It was so hard to believe imprinting worked both ways with how she was acting. I sighed.

"Pizza's here!" Jared said shoving past me. He didn't know what the hell was going on did he. Ignorance isn't going to be bliss in his case.


	5. Chapter 5: Bed

Fennie's POV

I jumped onto his bed. All the yelling and frustrating. All the moving and chaos. It was giving me a major headache, and every time I open my eyes it looked like the room was spinning. I groaned. I looked up at the ceiling pushing away the black strands of my hair with my fingers. There was always that one strand that wouldn't move.

I tried sleep...that didn't work out.

I tried eating...I vomited in Jacob's trash can.

I tried meditation...I grew impatient.

I tried thumping all my problems out with music...that just made it worse.

It felt like all the days events were bouncing around in my hollow head. Jacob, Quil, everyone watching me clean, sing, and dance. I was embarrassed I just didn't like that he was watching me. That was my time, I didn't need him walking in while I danced to 'Turn the Tide'. Seriously that's me time. Did he not get the hint I wanted him out the house?

Then he breaks glass and won't pick it up. I'm not a maid, I clean because I had nothing better to do.

"What would you do mom?" I whispered, it hurt thinking about her. It hurt not to. I guess it's good I still had the music blasting or I would probably have some one eavesdropping.

"Mom would...kill herself." I sighed, that wasn't going to be my solution.

I gripped the bed sheets when the bed shook, the entire house shook. I slowly got up when the tremor stopped only to feel another, I stumbled slightly and had to use the desk to keep steady. "Earthquake?" I walked to the door once things seemed stable again and opened the door. "Hello?" the house was empty. I hobbled out of the room using desks, rails, and the walls for support. I peeked out the kitchen window, Billy's truck was still here though Charlie was gone. I felt another tremor, it felt farther away. I walked out the door a few feet, staying along the paved part. I heard a snarl and leaned into the wall. Was there a wolf or bear? Where was everyone?

God I couldn't stand to lose them too. I put on some shoes forgetting my energy and jogged around the house. Everything was blurry.

Sam, Quil, Embry, all focused around Jared and Jacob. There was another bang and it came from Jacob's back hitting the wall. I saw blood, it was hard to miss the scarlet on green. It looked painful, it shook the house, that blow should've done more damage, the wood was split where his head had been, yet he was still going at it with Jared.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see Emily. "It's alright." she smiled. What's alright? That their about to knock the house off the foundation while caving their skulls in?

"No, it's not." I looked back to see that Sam and Quil had Jacob back and Jared pulled to the ground by Embry. I stayed against the wall and shook my head. "I can't believe them." I mumbled.

"It's alright, they have it under control now."

"Pfft, right. How often do they do this?" Honestly I was freaking a little with the amount of blood, I kept my body stiff. I didn't want it to show. I didn't care...I didn't care...I don't care.

"Not very actually."

"So this was about what?" No one had taken my presence into account except for Emily.

"You. Jacob got a little defensive when Jared said a few things."

"Defensive of me?" No way.

"Yeah, he likes you."

"You're the second one to say that today." He can't like me. He doesn't like me. "So you expect me to believe that, Jacob likes me, and he is got his skull cracked because he didn't like Jared talking about me?" I chuckled, laughter is good. Laughter is good.

"Yeah." her voice was soft. I heard my name from someone else. I didn't know I was kinda zoning in and out of things right now.

"Fennie!"

"Hm?" I looked up at Jacob, and then at the hand he had placed on my shoulder. He didn't look like he was about to move it either.

"Are you alright. It's cold out, lets get you inside."

"Geez. I'm not the one that just got my head slammed into a house." I let him lead me back around into the house. His arm wrapped around my back into my side, supporting me. That was all he was doing, helping me. Like any person would...

He sat me down in a chair and slid over a box of pizza. Greasy, slimy, fried, delicious pizza. I looked at it and took a slice gratefully. "I'll put this box in the garbage, but you have to take out the rest." I sounded like my own mother, but I wasn't going to live in a mess.

"Alright, after this you should go ahead and sleep."

"I want to take a shower." I said that more from defiance than the truth. Of course a warm bath didn't seem too bad.

"Okay, are you going to be... sleeping in my room tonight?" he was hesitant and I don't really get why. "No, the sofa. You have to sleep somewhere."

He chuckled. "I'm like a dog. I can sleep anywhere."

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed." I replied. I wasn't. This was his house. It was one thing for me to want him out of the house. Another for me to kick him out of the house.

"No, I'm giving up my bed." he responded sitting down in a chair next to me.

"Then there will be two people on the sofa." he gave a good light laugh, and it was...nice to hear. It really made my mood better.

"Take my bed." he said.

"Only if you're in it." I went stiff. He was the first to crack a smile, and we both laughed. A full hearty laugh. "I'm sorry that sounded wrong." My first honest laugh in a long time. His laughed slowed to a chuckle and he scooted his chair closer.

"It only sounded wrong if you have perverted thoughts." he said smiling, another bit of laughter came from me.

"Are you calling me a pervert?" I asked.

"Nah." he sighed. "Just a dirty-thinker."

"Alright, but you thought it too. You know you did." I leaned against him. He was that close. I didn't think much of the gesture I made.

"Fine. I'll sleep with you." I cracked first turning my face into my side to laugh. His laugh shook my me almost more than my own. I remember something like these days. Laughing, arguing, wrestling. It didn't look like I would find a fair fight anymore. "Go ahead and take a shower." he pulled away from me and I felt a rush of cold air. He was so hot...that's wrong. Warm.

"Nah, I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep." And not ask how you're just fine after that fight. Just go with it. Emily acted like it was all chill. She even watched, he had just grown that strong.

"I'll be there in a sec." Alright...


	6. Chapter 6: Reschedule

Jacob's POV

It was hard to believe for me. She was here with me, in my bed. She didn't mind that I had pulled her closer to me, she snuggled against me. Saying I was warm. I didn't mind wrapping my arm around her, she didn't mind my hand there either.

I didn't get much sleep. She was a light sleeper. Every time there was a gust of wind, it would shift through the crack in the glass window and move the blinds. She would jump slightly, occasionally she glanced at me, and then went back to sleep. She woke at least 9 times in the 12 hours she was sleeping.

And when she woke up, she was still tired. Her black hair was in a slight mess. She looked gaunt and it worried me. In the bright sunlight, and her black shirt it was easy to see her figure. She had lost some weight to an unhealthy standard. Her arms still look like they had muscle. She starved herself, but kept working out. It was hard to see.

I stayed laying down and she sat up right and looked around the room, confusion painted on her face. She got up in an almost zombie like manner, there seemed to be little life in her. "Where is that stupid thing." she muttered fumbling around in my closet. She came out with the alarm clock looking at it, then setting it on the table. She didn't even acknowledge me when she walked out the door. Or when I asked her why my alarm clock was in the closet to begin with.

I followed her out the door, and she turned into the guest room. I blocked the doorway when she tried to leave. She attempted ducking under my arms, I pulled my elbows down. She went to crawl between my legs, I bent them slightly.

"What?" she yawned her clothes in her hand.

"What's up?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with another question. Now could you please move?"

"No." she groaned. "Just tell me what's going on."

"You're disturbing my morning routine! Out of my way now. I need a shower." she whined. "Now please."

"Okay, you may go your highness." I chuckled.

"Jerk." she mumbled slapping my shoulder on the way. I watched her head down the hall. She shut the door gently to the shower and immediately there was a run of water.

"I guess I should thank Jared." I said wondering outside.

"Leah?" I opened the door and she was just sitting there.

"Okay, there's a few things I want you to know. Because Sam told Emily, and Emily told me that you imprinted on her. I can't believe, I didn't see it. Of course it's not like anyone else expected it. Okay." she sighed calming down.

"Fennie is sensitive. I **will** know if you do something to her. I can read her like a book. She is in a depression. It runs in her family. Now don't mess with her, let her get settled."

"A little late for that." I chuckled. "I slept with her." I grinned, and immediately felt Leah's raging eyes on me. "What? Oh...No! Not like that!"

"Like what then?" her teeth were clenched her fists balled.

"We just slept in the same bed. That's all. She is in the shower now. I didn't want her on the sofa, she didn't want me on the sofa. And her bed sheets were getting washed, and yeah..."

"Whatever." she just shook her head. "Just don't hurt her!" I'd only seen Leah this protective with Seth. She shut the door on her way out. I had been completely set off what I was doing. What was I going to do? I shrugged and went to the kitchen to fix some cereal when I saw the glass still on the floor. Forgot again!

I fell to my knees and picked up every piece. I didn't want to turn on the vacuum, I didn't want her to think I just forgot. No, today wouldn't be like yesterday. I wouldn't forget her. I couldn't forget her, ever.


	7. Chapter 7: Expiration

Fennie's POV

The hot water was relaxing my body. I sighed as I sunk farther into the tub. I looked over at the mirrors, the steam had made them cloudy. I put my mouth under and blew light bubbles in the water.

What was going on with me? I had been acting like a love-struck teenager since last night. I still felt giddy.

"Must be lack of sleep and bubbling over frustration." I mumbled to myself. How could I like him? Tall, dark, and handsome...

I groaned. I refused to have even the slightest crush on him when I was younger, and now I have even more reason. I leaned out of the tub and reached toward my pile of clothes to get my Ipod. I checked the time. Only 10 minutes left of de-stressing time.

How could I sleep with him? No, I was going to sleep in my room tonight...even if it meant I had to bring in two layers of thick blankets to get even as half as warm as I was last night. Hmmm, so warm...

Ugh, still behaving like every other teenager at 16. I had hormones, it's because of them I even have an attraction to the guys. Stupid hormone. Horror hormones. I chuckled. What to do today.

Find a car? No.

Eat? Nah

Register for school? Eh.

Eat? Maybe

Sleep more? Wish.

Visit the Fridge? Just this once.

I got out the tub, and pulled the plug. It felt like this morning, and last night. Having all warmth striped away. I threw on some clean clothes. A pair of tattered jeans, and a graying black blouse. I looked down at the edge of my shirt. I needed to clothes. There were tears in it from my dog.

I frowned, Iggy...

I walked out of the bathroom, and there he was. All smiles. A plate of eggs and cinnamon toast. Mouth watering bacon and sausage. I inhaled deeply, ah soooo good.

He bent his head down to level with the plate looking at me with big puppy dog eyes. Ugh, how could I say no?

"I'm a vegetarian." like that. Ugh. I'm no veg. head carrot top. I crave, I need, meat!

"Oh, it is. Leah told me." he stuttered a little, it was cute. I was tempted to smile.

"Really?" I said, liar liar pants on fire.

"Yeah, she dropped by saying if I tried anything with you she would kill me." he smiled sweetly.

"Well aren't you trying something now? That isn't rabbit food." I poked the bacon. Hm, crispy.

"I am. I know you're no vegetarian. You can't stay away from meat. You know it." he teased. He waved the plate right under my nose...greasy bacon...

"Are you calling me a liar?" I mumbled, still in a trance. I was now starving.

"Yes." Correct! I'm not letting you know that though.

"Can't believe you." I huffed walking past him to the refrigerator. There were no vegetables what-so-ever. I knelt and looked at the bottom drawer. I cleaned this yesterday, and I still hadn't noticed the lack of green. There wasn't fruit either. Maybe I can go to Leah's and eat there.

"You ate meat lovers pizza last night, now what?" Jacob was hanging over the fridge door looking down at me. "Hm?" he was so smiley, I kept a straight face, and got off the floor and went to the table setting my head down. I held in a groan. I didn't even see a coffee maker.

"Hungry?" he asked. I heard the scrape of the chair across the table. I glanced up as he sat down.

"No." My mother's stubbornness. "I'm not hungry." It came out harsher than I though, and I could see him flinch. Yeah right. Actions speak louder than words crap. He is still a liar, Emily lied, Jar-head was messing with me. That's why Jake was bashing in his head. Because Jared was lying. There was probably a bet somewhere in this. I would bet on it.

"Alright. I'll put it in the fridge for later." temptation would be in the fridge the whole day.

Then the phone rang, and then again, and again. "Are you going to get that?" My voice was sounded just as annoyed as I felt. He shrugged, and sat back down across from me.

"It will stop ringing in a while."

Whoever it was called again. I practically jumped out of the seat, the chair falling back against the counter. "Yes!" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" the voice was soft on the other side and I sighed. "Who is this?"

"Black residence. The maid speaking." I replied. I could hear Jake chuckle behind me, reaching for the phone. I clasped my hand over the phone and swatted his hand. "No." I was stern. I answered it I was speaking. He kinda whimpered puckering his lip out at me.

"Oh, Okay, I thought I had the wrong place."

"You don't." Jake wrapped one arm around my waist. "Now who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, right, um, I'm actually wondering if I could speak with Jake." the voice was so soft. It was annoying.

"No. You can't." I responded. Jake was tugging on my arm and I switched the phone to my left hand. "I can take a message though." I tried pulling away, didn't work. "Jake, cut it out now." I whispered. He simply smiled.

"No." he said with light defiance.

"Okay it's from Isabella Swan." the girl on the phone said.

"Bella S. Okay." I said aloud. Jake seemed almost stunned and then fought a little more urgently for the phone. I could tell he was trying to be gentle.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. That's all I heard before Jacob slipped the phone away from my ear. He held it above his head first, then brought it to his ear.

"Hey Bells." I huffed. I answered the phone for HIM, he wasn't about to take the call. I crouched down and yanked the phone cord out of the wall, and went back to the table. "Bella? Bells? Hello?" Jake turned around finally, and watched the cord swinging around and around in my hand.

"I had the phone first."

"Bells was calling for me."

"Well you can call Isabella back if you want, but I answered the phone, so you aren't going to take the phone away from me like that!" I went to the fridge and took out the warm breakfast he had prepared and then the gallon of Orange Juice. When I looked at him, he seemed shocked and then upset.

"I'm sorry." he began fumbling with his words.

"No! Leave me alone. Go ahead and talk to Bells. I'll call Leah after my breakfast and I can be out of your hair for the day." I stormed back of to my room.

"Least he made me breakfast." I closed my room door behind me with my foot, and plopped on the bed. I looked at the orange juice. Still one day until it expired.

"Expiration."

"Fennie? What did he do? I'll be right there." I heard her keys right away. I think she was waiting for him to mess up.

"Who is Isabella?"

"A vam–ery nice girl. Charlie's daughter. Why?"

"Curious." I replied. "Come pick me up? I need to register for school."

"Be there in no time."


	8. Chapter 8: Role

Jacob's POV

It was cute seeing her a little aggravated. She wanted to smile. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and my head in the crook of her neck. I reached for the phone, just trying to play a little. Get her out of the sour mood she woke up in.

"Jake cut it out now."

I grinned, "No." I whispered back into her ear.

"Bella S. Okay." I grew a little more urgent. I hadn't spoken with Bells in forever, and I didn't want them meeting over the phone. Especially since Fennie decided to introduce herself as my 'maid'.

I managed to snatch the phone away and held it above my head before her swiping hand could get on it. "Hey Bells." I put the phone to my ear, after the coast seemed clear.

"Hey Jake. I thought you weren't available? Who was -"

"Bella? Bells? Hello?" How'd we get disconnected? I turned to see Fennie, the cable swinging in her hand like a fast paced ferris wheel.

I didn't understand why she would do that.

"I had the phone first." she was sour again.

"Bells was calling for me."

"Well you can call Isabella back if you want, but I answered the phone, so you aren't going to take the phone away from me like that!" I was shocked, was she PMSing? It almost sounded like she was jealous, but Fennie wasn't like that.

I watched as she went to the fridge and took out the breakfast I cooked and then the full jug of orange juice.

"I'm sorry." I rushed. I didn't want to lose the little progress we had made. She seemed to snap back to depressed so quickly, so easily. She really was sensitive.

"No! Leave me alone. Go ahead and talk to Bells. I'll call Leah after my breakfast and I can be out of your hair for the day." I didn't want that. I started to go after her, but I heard the door slam shut, all progress had been lost.

Why does she have to be so upset?

"Maybe she is just PMSing." Quil said. "It sounds like it from what I've heard. Besides that would explain why she hasn't asked you anything about your head leaving a mark on the house."

"What does her PMSing have to do with her keeping quiet?" I didn't see the connection.

"Well lets see. She cleans your entire house. Doesn't complain that you didn't say thanks. Doesn't attempt to murder you because you didn't clean up the class. She apparently laughed, and you two slept in the same bed. She has a strict schedule. She denied your breakfast and claimed she was a vegetarian. Then she yells at you for no apparent reason other than talking to Bella." Jared said kicking up sand.

Kim sighed and Jared immediately sat next to her. "What?" he asked.

"You need to respect Jacob a little more." Thank-you. "What if he disapproved of me? What if he started messing with me?" she asked.

"I would pound him into the dirt." he replied glancing up at me.

"Exactly." she turned her attention back to me. "I don't think she is PMSing though. Girls get a little cranky, but it doesn't sound like that's what's happening. I don't know what it is. What happened with you guys before she moved?" Jared looked curious too.

"Well she got like how she is now. And yeah...things just happened, arguments."

"Dude that's putting it lightly. You went berserk on her. He lost his temper big time." I glared at Embry.

"Well?" Kim pressed.

"I called her a few names. Blamed a few things on her. Told her to get lost and she did. I never meant for her to leave literally."

"Lets roleplay!" Quil jumped from where he was sitting and grabbed Embry. "I'll play Jacob." Quil said.

"Censor it." I muttered.

"But then the whole roleplay is pointless." Quil complained collapsing back to the ground. "I had it down too."

"What the cussing?" My head snapped at Leah's voice...Fennie was supposed to be with her, and she was. Leah was standing in the sand, and Fennie's legs were around Leah's waist. Her hands around her neck loosely. Her eyes were closed though.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She bumped her head. Now can you drive us to the house, so we can lay her down."

"She shouldn't be asleep if she bumped her head! She could be in a coma for all we know!"

"I doubt it Jacob, it wasn't that hard, now please?"


	9. Chapter 9: Bump or Drunk

Fennie

"Ugh" I'm stoooopppid. Hehe. "I'm fine I just bumped me head." Everything is going black! Noes. I chuckled and that was it.

"Leah?" I saw her head hanging over mine. Brown eyes searching.

"Told you, you weren't fine." she sighed. "Glad your back though. Had me worried. And a few others." Wha?

"I need soda."

"You don't drink soda Fennie." she replied, she looked like she was spinning. Like a Merry-go-round.

"Hmmm. Cotton Candy!" I exclaimed.

"No cotton candy." Leah said the words slowly. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought." she mumbled.

"I did **not** hit my head young lady!"

"I'm older than you by almost three years."

"No! I'll be 16 in a few months!" I crossed my arms looking away.

"She's not 15 is she?" I looked around to see Jacob. "I thought she was 16 and 17 in a few months."

"Yes. She is 16." Leah grabbed my arms and shook them.

"No!" No, no, no! I am 15.

"She knocked her brain loose or something." What was Leah talking about?

"Well the Cullens are coming over, they'll be here tomorrow, the Doc could look at her." Jacob and Leah exchanged a funny look.

"I'm not letting them come near her."

"Who?" I asked.

"Why?" Jacob's muscles tensed, nice little 8 pack he had. Hmmm.

"Bella she is still a thirsty blood sucker isn't she?" Leah exclaimed. "Oh Fennie is completely out of it right now, it doesn't matter." I scowled.

"Fin-fin is not out of it." I laughed.

"She looks like she might be drunk." Jared.

"She is, she kinda made me buy a few drinks, and give them to her. She gets drunk easily. It only took a few beers..."

"How many?" Jared.

"The whole 6-pack"

"What's Jar-Head doing here?" I asked.

"You forgot to mention the part where she was having alcohol Leah."

"Jake-bake looks mmaaaaad." I poked up at his stomach and giggled. "The world goes round!"

"Well it didn't seem important. Either way she's losing brain cells. She'll have a hangover later and then after a while everything will be fine."

"I don't get hangovers!"

"Has she ever been drunk? Because she lives with me." Jacob still looked mad.

"Well, no..."

"Isn't the first hang-over the worst?"

"Jake why are you interrogating Leah?"

"I'm not interrogating Leah, I'm questioning aggressively." He poked my nose and I went cross-eyes for a moment.

"Don't touch me." I swatted at his hand, but I missed. He chuckled.

"She's cute drunk, and a lot easier to take care of. For now."

"Don't call me cute! It makes me sound like a doll. Don't call me drunk because I'm not. And I vowed never to sleep with you again. So why am I in your bed!" I looked at the sheets.

"You told me you didn't sleep with her." Leah gave Jakey the evil look. "Did he sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

"No, Did I have sex with you?" Jake-cake rephrased.

"Don't sound so hesitant with the word 'Sex' there is nothing wrong with it. And no we didn't have sex." I attempted to stand, but the world went spinning and I couldn't find my footing. "Dank-you Jake." I gave him a wide-smile when he caught me by the arms. "Ew. Don't look all warm and mushy." I chuckled.

"You know your really warm? Like reeeeaaaaallllllly warm." I looked up at him, still in his arms. He lifted me slightly and put me in his lap wrapping his arms securely around me. "Hmmm, so warm." he rocked gently and I shut my eyes to stop the spinning. Toast Warm"Night Jake-Cake. Loves you."


	10. Chapter 10: Prep

Jacob's POV

"Night Jake-Cake. Loves you" and she nodded off...She looked so peaceful, far better than when she left. She was being her old-self, a little looser, but still there.

"Loves you too." I whispered moving one hand carefully to move some hair from her face. My sweet little angel.

"She's drunk keep that in mind."

"She was right though. You are a Jar-Head." Only Fennie.

"Jared, what did I tell you. Come on." Kim grabbed his hand and began pulling him away. I don't even know why he came other than to bug me. "Bye guys, hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine." I kept rocking her. She went right to sleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead.

"So the leeches are coming?" Leah pulled up a chair to sit across from me.

"No, the cullens are coming. And what's with talking about them in front of her? She doesn't know."

"Well it explains why she asked who Bella was." Leah sighed.

"She did?"

"Yeah. So why are the cullens coming?"

"Just to visit. They'll be staying off our territory unless it's ok. Besides I want to see how Bells is doing."

"She's eating people! Do you seriously want to risk a newborn around your so-called imprint. It can't really be imprinting if your putting her life in a vampires hands!"

"Keep it down." I growled. "Bella isn't coming near Fennie any time soon. They aren't even going to meet for a while." I sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to jeopardize what Fen just said to me.

"What? I love you when she's drunk? No offense, but you can't hold onto that."

"She yelled at me right before that, she still had sense in her. She is just a little more loose in her words. But she likes me all the same. I need those words. Whether she's drunk or not." I kissed her forehead again.

"Okay, we will say you have a point. So you're just going to dump Fennie on me, and sneak around her back?"

"You make it sound like I'm going to be cheating on Fen. And no. I'll tell her I'm going to hang out with some friends out of town for a while." Leah shot me another evil glare. "It's the truth, and I feel bad about even going around a lie, but I just don't want her to be upset. She's mine."

"Now you just sound greedy." Leah sighed standing up. "I'm going to go and leave you to your lies and junk. But tomorrow their coming. I'll go ahead and tell everyone, and tell Jared not to say anything. He'll get upset their coming though. Take care of her. She's like a little sister." Leah waved.

"A little sister you got drunk."

"Whatever." she smiled before she left. Leah wasn't so bad. It was rare seeing her care this much. It was nice knowing there was someone else looking out for her.

"Time for bed, and to prepare for a hangover." I chuckled, she looked so peaceful, I liked her relaxed. I laid her out on my bed and pulled the covers over her body to keep her warm. How I'd like to be there with her keeping her warm. I sat down beside the bed and just watched my angel.

Her hair a little messy with some sand in it, her hands rough, she was a hard worker. I stroked my thumb across her cheek. I'll make up for the two years I missed somehow. I wasn't going to get her upset. I wasn't going to let anyone upset her. Jared wouldn't mess with her anymore. I'm going to protect her. My love.

My eyes didn't leave her until I left the room.

"Leah?"

"Your already calling me? I just left the house. Do I need to turn around?" Leah didn't sound aggravated just worried.

"No, no. What would you use for a hangover though?"

"I've heard just drink more of what you had, but one beer would send her back to where she just was. Give her some aspirin or something for a headache. Don't give her any heavy foods. Only give her saltine crackers, nothing more. She'll probably already before vomiting when she gets up, no need to add what ends up in the toilet. Give her loads of water. No tea. She probably already has some in the fridge. She's an addict to coffee and ice tea. Um. No sugar. Make her sleep, don't let her keep to her schedule. She'll be frantic since it's already been screwed. At 5 she was supposed to mow your lawn. And it's almost 6 now...day flies by."

"Well I don't have anything you just named off, so could you go by the store. I don't want to leave in case she wakes up."

"What don't you have?"

"Again everything. No crackers, no aspirin, no fresh water. None of it." I sighed and looked back toward the room.

"Fine. Let me get back in the car. You couldn't ask any of this before I left?" she huffed and I could hear the car start up. "Keep her in a dark room, trash can nearby, and keep it quiet. Sleep is the best cure. Longer she sleeps the less of a hangover. Oh. Keep her Ipod and play it lightly on a stereo. She's a light sleeper, so be careful of all noise."

"I already knew she was a light sleeper." she was very tense last night.

"Whatever. Just be careful. Her Ipod calms her, and will probably take her mind from being alert."

"Alert?"

"It's why some people are light sleepers, their on guard. She used to sleep through a fire alarm."

"That's right! Seth told me how she fell asleep in Science and he had to practically drag her from the class room." I chuckled.

"I'll be right over."

"You owe me." Leah whispered coming in and setting down a plastic bag, with a pizza in the other hand. I gave her a questioning glance. "So you don't have to call for one." she said.

"Oh, I don't owe you anything though. You gave her the hangover."

"I hadn't ever seen her drink though. At three beers she seemed unaffected. By the 5th she was beyond tipsy. I'm going to go, I have to cook dinner tonight. I don't want the pizza getting cold. 'Night." she slipped back out of the house without waiting. I sighed and went back into the room where Fennie was sleeping. The music was a light buzz in the room. I didn't eat, if she was going to have to stick with crackers, so was I. I set the grocery bag down my side of the bed and slid under the covers with her. I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Really warm." I whispered. She didn't move. Her muscles were so loose, I could smell the beer, why would she chose to drink now? Here I vowed to keep her happy, and she wanted to be happy so she went to drinking. I inhaled deeply, I wasn't going to be asleep when she woke up. I'd be here for her.


	11. Reponse: not a chapter

Okay...Hm.

I don't really have much to say other than, I'll stop the italics. It just bugs me when I'm typing regularly it looks bold, I'll just change it before I save it then.

Hope that settles that. I may change the others if I remember tomorrow. I just checked my e-mail before I planned to get off, and then this.

Kyoshi- There are over 60,000 fanfics, there is bond to be some repetition. Whenever I here a song that reminds me of Twilight I write in my fanfiction. Most of the times though I'm writing in other creative stories. Those don't have italics, but only because it's from a different point of view and I use italics for thoughts or dreams. Otherwise it would all be in italics, and now I'm off ranting. Anyway. I'm just addressing responses right now. Thanks for the Review.

Bambi Gone Mad- I like the username :). As stated I plan on fixing the italics in all the stories, I just hate re-reading. Re-reading normally leads to me hitting the backspace button a lot XD. I'll just have to hold off on that.

Ms. Black- Thank-you

Zombie's Run This Town- Hope yours goes well.

Last Note: Sorry for the sudden 9 chapters or so. I wrote, and forgot to upload, so I just put them all up before it slipped my mind. I think I'm on 14? I may add a chapter or two tomorrow, not another 9. I have other stories to work on.

'Night everyone.


	12. Chapter 11: Bleh

Fennie's POV

It's sooo hot. What's with the throbbing. I groaned. "It hurts." I mumbled, my eyes tightening shut.

"Fennie?"

Ugh, he was so loud. I don't want to be here, but everything hurts and feels all fuzzy. Must get up. "No, stop straining yourself. I feel your muscles tensing Fen, just don't move. Relax, listen to the music alright?"

"I can't even hear it." I mumbled. Ugh. I feel so dead. "Shit." My eyes shot open and I fumbled from under the sheets falling to the floor. My hands grasped the rim of the trash can and about half of what came up from my stomach actually made it in. I spat trying to get the taste out of my mouth before rolling onto my back grasping my stomach. "What the hell happened?"

"You had beer." Why did he sound so calm? Ugh. My head is pulsing.

"I just cleaned this floor." I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the throbbing. It refused to go away. Everything was so loud. I could hear my music now though, he listened.

"I'll get it later." Jake clean? I almost wanted to laugh. "Now can you sit up to take some pills? It'll help. I don't want you choking though." I felt something on my sides and then his large hands on my sides pulling me up carefully. I opened my eyes and tilted my head back. I was between his legs, my back on his chest. He smiled at me. I didn't see a smiling matter.

"Here." I looked back forward and in his hands were a bottle of water, and two pills. "They'll help." He was being so nice. Poison?

"I can't take pills. I gag." that was the truth though. I would love to get rid of the headache, but pills would just make it worse.

"Just try." his voice was so smooth and his breath I could feel brushing against my ear giving me the goose bumps. I took the pills from his hand and then the water, I was shaking. I wasn't afraid though. Beer.

"Relax." he whispered again, and his hand went over my hand that had the water. "You won't gag. Promise. I'm right behind you." I tilted my head back a little and tossed in the one pill, quickly pulling the water to my mouth and drowning it down. I did the same with the second pill. "See was that so bad?" His hands wrapped around me. "Just rest."

"I'm hungry."

"But you just vomited."

"Exactly. Most of the taste is out of my mouth, and now my stomach is empty. I smell pizza." I tilted my head farther back to look at him.

"Pizza won't help your head or your stomach."

"Fine be that way." I attempted to stand, but Jacob wouldn't let me. He had one arm around my waist, the other on the rim of my shirt. "Fine." I mumbled relaxing back into him. I shut my eyes as he began to rock back and forth. The throbbing was more of a fuzzy feeling now. "Don't give me pizza." I mumbled.


	13. Chapter 12: 10 things over Summer

Jacob's POV.

This was our entire Summer.

1.) Fennie always slept in the same bed with me. She only said it was because her room was always cold.

2.) Fennie would normally wake me when she took a shower, normally a hour long.

3.) She got a job at Starbucks. Whenever I saw her she had coffee or tea in her hands.

4.) She erased Pizza from the house entirely with no explanation. If I wanted pizza I had to eat somewhere else.

5.) She refused to eat around me. I'm worried about her weight.

6.) She made me clean up after myself, now it's automatic.

7.) She endorsed the No shoes, No Shirt, No Service policy. If I didn't have clean shoes I wasn't allowed in the house. If I wasn't wearing a shirt I wasn't allowed in the house. Unless it was a warm day. I don't know why, but she was against me being shirtless. She said I would get sick. I tried to explain to her it was unlikely I would catch a cold. She would just stare until I backed down.

8.) She didn't really speak in full sentences anymore.

9.) She was quieter, even her music had dulled to a hearing level that didn't bust the ear drums.

10.) She avoided me and didn't laugh unless it was from clumsy mistakes or little misfortunes.

Fennie's POV

Summer became like my first day, not much differed.

1.) I always said I would unpack, but never did.

2.) I'm afraid of the house getting dirty now.

3.) I secretly go out and hit a bar, after my job, and then go back and get a coffee

4.) I go to the bar, to watch and laugh at others get drunk and remind myself why I'll never drink again.

5.) I met with Chris every Saturday for a movie day.

6.) Jacob wasn't home as much, I wasn't either.

7.) Fridays, Tuesdays, and some Saturdays were Girl's Night or Day. Emily, Kim, Leah, and I would all go out. Boys were not allowed to come, nor were they allowed to know where we were going.

8.) I'd made it my mission to not to interact with Jacob

9.) I ignored Jake's stares, gestures, and words for the most part.

10.) Everyday I couldn't shake the thought that he may like me, and I liked him.


	14. Chapter 13: Emily

A/N: You think I would forget? Yeah, it slipped my mind a little, but only for a second. I realized it before I posted Chapter 12, but I liked Chapter 12, so I just changed a bit.

I'll put Nessie in later...somewhere. Promise.

Jake already imprinted, but Nessie will play a part. Promise, again.

I hate when the numbers and Chapters don't match.

_Jacob's POV_

"You think it's time I introduce Fennie to Bella?" Sam was looking at me. I needed his advice on this. I didn't tell Bells, I told Edward to keep his trap shut. They weren't about to meet each other. I avoided all conversations about Bella around Fennie. And all conversations about my 'maid' around Bella. I only saw her once or twice though, Charlie wouldn't let her go.

"It's been over a week...no two." Sam mumbled. "You said they weren't staying here this long."

"Yeah, but Charlie wants to keep her here until the New Year, and Bella said she'll stay until Thanksgiving maybe. We want Charlie to be happy. I want Bella to meet Fennie. I feel wrong creeping around Fennie. Not like she would take notice of Bells anyway after this past weeks behavior. There's almost one week until school starts Sam. They need to meet before then, otherwise there's little time for me to bring them together. I want them to know each other, and be good friends. I just don't want Fennie hurt, which is why I'm asking you."

"I suppose wait another day or two. I'm not the best at these things." Sam sighed. "Just wait until a Friday night and bring them together."

"She works Fridays."

"Saturdays?"

"I have no clue, but she's normally not home."

"Sunday?"

"She is sleeping and the rest of the week she is at work. I only see her at morning, on her breaks, and when she gets home. I'm worried too. She smells of beer when she gets home. I don't know who she is hanging out with though that drinks beer. I know she spends Friday afternoon's with Chris. I smell it on her, but I can't exactly bring that up without her fussing and possibly accusing me of stalking her."

"Wow. Well, I don't know what to say. Emily hangs out with her sometimes. She won't tell me anything, but I can try and schedule something I suppose."

"I heard my name." Emily rounded the corner a full smile on her face.

"Is there anyway you can get Fennie to meet Bella?"

"Girl's Days aren't used for messages. We don't bring up guys like that."

"Please Emily, for me? The Cullens are nice."

"Why don't you just have a family and friend dinner? I don't want to risk the bond I have with the girls and a nice family and friend dinner would be nice. We could set up a tent in your backyard and have a barbecue or a picnic. The Cullens don't have to eat. Fennie doesn't eat, so she wouldn't bring it up. And everyone else knows, so it wouldn't matter." It sounded like a good idea. Besides if Leah, and Emily were there it would make it more likely for Fennie to come.

"That sounds good, but I don't have a tent."

"I can arrange that, and the food. Just have the Cullens at your place tomorrow." Emily wrapped her arms around Sam's neck smiling. "And everything will be set up."

"Thanks Emily. So Saturday?"

"That is tomorrow. I'll go ahead and tell Leah and Kim, so we don't make plans to go out." She got up quickly. I think Emily really enjoyed having more females around. Since Fennie came, all of them came together.


	15. Chapter 14: So Much For Girl's Day

_Fennie_

"Seriously guys?" I was almost whining. "A picnic in the backyard. But today is girls day. I don't want to be with friends and family. I want to relax, and not deal with Quil's or Embry's big mouths and loud games. Or Seth's kindness, it aggravates me sometimes, nor do I want to listed to Jar-head, no offense Kim,"

"None taken."

"... and I don't need to spend another day with Jake, I already live in the same house with him."

"How often are you in the house?" Leah asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"All night, part of the morning, and part of night."

"How often do you talk to him?" Kim asked.

"I don't and he doesn't talk to me." I responded quickly.

"Do you listen to him?" Emily asked.

"I just said we didn't talk." she rolled her eyes and gave me 'the look'. "Okay I listen, I chose to ignore."

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I feel like I'm in an interrogation room or something along the lines of it. Why are you guys bugging me about Jake. I thought we said no boy discussion." I sat up in the booth a little to get a sip of the coffee.

"We did. Jake isn't a boy anymore. He's growing, he's a senior. He's a man." Emily said and I just shivered.

"He acts like a boy though. I have to act like the mother and actually make rules. I don't like having to do it, but I'm not about to live in a mess." I set the coffee back down and looked at the girls across from me. It was literally three against one. Even Kim turned against me.

"How often do you remind him of these rules." She asked.

"I don't"

"Why?" Leah was the prime interrogator. Jake got to them...I know he did.

"Because there's no need to." I sighed. "Can we drop it? I'll attend...Not like I had a choice in the first place."

"Be happy." Emily gave that warm smile she always did. It was reassuring, even when I first met her.

"Okay you've already asked me why I don't wanna go, so why do you want me to go?" I asked. I didn't want to talk really anymore, but I was comfortable nothing said here would really leave the table.

"It would be nice for you two to get to know each other." Emily smiled and Kim nodded with her.

"No." Leah disagreed? "Okay, I want you to just stay shut up and let me talk Fennie." ... "You and Jake should be together. I'm tired of going around the subjet. You like him he likes you. Everyone! I mean everyone knows it. Jacob is constantly asking me if he is doing something wrong. He asked Emily to convince you to go. Kim is trying to shake off his doubt that you don't like him..."

"You shouldn't be doing that because I_ don't_ like him! He's like a brother."

"Incest then!" Leah shouted and I looked around the building. Here people were just calmly eating and having coffee, talking or doing homework, and then she screams one of the worst words.

"No!" I hissed quietly. People were watching us. People I worked with were eyeing me. I didn't care what people thought, but I was soooooo going to get fired somehow with this. Berry with the big mouth will go and say that the customers heard and probably wouldn't come back with me working there. I'm going to have to leave the best coffee joint ever...

"You like him. That's it. You still sleep in the same room as him, so you obviously still want a relationship. You watch him to make sure he listens. You wake him up in the morning, and make him coffee."

"It's only because I have some extra before I leave!" Okay! I don't like him! NO!

"Look your rushing out your words. Stop getting all defensive on us. I just want you two to get together, so I can stop with avoiding any talk about Jake and I don't have to listen to his complaints and questions about you. Is it that hard just to have a little conversation at a dinner table or a picnic? Geez." I flinched at her words.

"I don't like him." I mumbled. Yeah right. They knew me better than I knew myself. I didn't want to hear any of it. I don't want a crush messing up my intentional isolation. It's only a crush after all.

"It's alright." Kim said moving over to my side and shaking my shoulders. "I have Jared, Emily has Sam. Love doesn't hurt."

"Then who's with Leah?" I asked. "I don't want to leave her either."

Leah only laughed. "I'm happy being single. Nothing to tie me down. I'm not interested in anyone so it doesn't really matter. You are though. Now say it, that's the first step. Say you like Black."

"I like the color black." I chuckled at Leah's upset face, even Emily and Kim were smiling.

"I'm serious here."

"Fine, if it makes you happy I like Jacob Black." I gave one of my false smiles and tilted my head a little.

"Say it like you mean it." Leah's legs popped up next to me on the seat, and her arms were crossed as she leaned back.

"Like they do in lame soap operas?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't do a fake imitation either." Leah smiled.

"Fine." I cleared my throat. "I like Jacob. I also like Chris. Guys there's a conflict there!"

"You and Chris aren't going out are you?" Kim asked. "I thought it was just Fridays?"

"And occasionally breaks. He visits me everyday and on break we sometimes have coffee together. It's not like we date or anything, but I love having him around. Chris never liked Jake. I don't know why, but he disapproves and says I shouldn't live in the same house. He says Jake is the reason I'm unhealthy" Jake is most of the reason, "and that forgetting me at the airport was just wrong."

"So you aren't dating?"

"No. He's like a big brother, he always has been, and vise-versa."

"He sees you as a big brother?" I scowled at Leah.

"No! As a little sister."

"Sure." Leah rolled her eyes. "Chris and I will have a talk and he'll be fine with it afterward."

"Don't hurt him Leah." No one will ever be hurt on account of me again.

"I won't, now, we have one hour to get ready. What do we need to get Emily? You said we were arranging it right?" Kim was looking at her cell phone, and Leah was looking down. I looked under the table, her cell phone was in her hand her fingers moving over the numbers.

"Leah, what are you doing?" I asked. She was NOT about to break code.

"I'm just tell Jake your coming. This morning alone I've gone five texts, my pocket has been buzzing since we got in the car. I have two missed calls. He doesn't get the part of I can't talk. This is why you guys need to talk, so I don't have to deal with separating messages."

"You know you can block calls and numbers right."

"Yeah. I don't use it though. What if it were an emergency."

"Ahem." Kim coughed. "Getting ready?"

"We just need to get some cheap food. The guys go through it way too quickly." Emily sighed. "They have such a big appetite I'm afraid whenever the whole group comes over."

"I don't allow pizza in the house. So there's going to be no pizza at the party. Can't we get a few racks of ribs, some hotdogs, hamburgers, with chili, and ketchup, and and grilled peppers and onions. Hm." I sighed my head going off on all the possibilities.

"If we brought that would you eat? Jake thinks you have an eating disorder." Leah's phone clamped shut and she jammed it in her pocket.

"I have no eating disorder...I just have eating digestion issues." I sighed. "I don't eat normally unless it's something really light. Cheetos, apples. I try not to do oranges or orange juice, but it's good. It's also the same reason I don't drink soda. Nothing acidic goes in my stomach. You know when I left? After that I got this weird thing to where I just suddenly vomit. I still do I think, but not as much. So if I don't eat nothing comes up. I eat enough to keep myself going and moderately healthy. I don't like how skinny I am though. I need meat, but things taste way worse coming up." I sighed.

"TMI"

"Just the reason."

"Still." Leah sighed. "Food?"

"Chili, hotdogs, ribs, peppers, onions. We need jalapeños maybe it will get some people off the food. Or at least slow them down." I sighed. "Love spicy food. We need cheetos or Doritos too. Maybe some Nacho chips and salsa. Apples." Love golden delicious apples.

"Drinks." Emily had out a pen and notepad.

"Um. No soda. Apple juice, grape juice, um...water? Wow, I can't think of much. Oh Sobe. Get a few bottles of those. I think it's the carrot-orange I get. I can't think of anything else...How many people are there going to be?" I asked.

"Just the regular friends." Leah shrugged. Emily's eyes deverted to her notepad, and Kim didn't look directly at me.

"Bull. So someone you don't want me to know about is coming? That's why Jake asked you guys to get me to agree. Whatever, let's just get the junk, so I can relax." I shoved her Leah's feet of the seat so I could slide out.

"Next Saturday we are going school shopping." Kim announced as we headed to the car. "New clothes, new supplies, a new year." Kim sighed.

"Big whoop." I said sarcastically. "What's with shopping? My clothes still fit me just fine." I huffed getting into the back with Emily. Emily drove and Leah always got shot-gun unless I could beat her there.

"Well your not going to be the same this year." Leah sighed. "I don't want people knowing you as the chick that left two years ago and looks like they'll kick your butt if you say a word about it. Your going to be a little softer."

"What's wrong with harmless threats?" I asked kicking her chair when we pulled out.

"They aren't harmless when you follow through. Just two outfits and that's it. One for the first day of school. Set impressions after that it's your choice."

"Well what's the second one?"

"When we go out that Saturday. Last day you two girls have free. Sunday is preparing. Double checking backpacks. Checking out school websites to get your familiar with the campus Fennie. You're the newbie." Leah said looking back and Kim and I.

"Where are we going Saturday?"

"Out, that's all you need to know." Leah snickered, I just shut up and kicked back. I had no power here, or anywhere. I was a sucker for those I cared about. That was always the problem.


	16. Chapter 15: No earlier

Jacob's POV

"She's coming!" I sighed relaxing. "I gotta go get Charlie, and the Cullens." Sam smiled.

"Remember we aren't allowed to be there until noon. Emily was clear with me on that. They want to have everything ready."

"I don't think I've ever loved those girls this much. I'll meet ya at my place." I flew out the door and into the truck. She was coming. What a relief. And they were handling it all, so she couldn't say she hated the party. I only talked to Charlie last night about the party though. They may not even know.

Bella just wouldn't answer her phone, ugh. I dialed again, this time she answered.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey did you talk to Charlie yet?" I asked quickly, I was still pumped.

"No, we're still at the hotel, why? Is something wrong Jake? You sound rushed." She was always so concerned.

"Everything is fine. There's going to be a party, and I want you to and your family to come." I didn't even mind calling them friends anymore. Everything was smoother with Fennie back...for the most part.

"It's just a little get together. Charlie, Billy, the gang, your family." I responded. I was already coming toward the border, I needed to drive. I didn't know what else to do in all this time. Almost 1 hour to spend. Pick up Charlie.

"Is it alright with you all? It won't be a problem?"

"Not at all. It was Emily's idea actually. Sam goes with Emily most of the time, Sam gives the okay it's fine with everyone. Even Leah is helping out. I'll go swing by and pick up Charlie. Be there at noon, no earlier. Leah would get pissed if we arrived earlier." Or Fennie. Leah could get pissy if she wanted, but Leah's done so much lately.

"Leah?" she sounded shocked, I would be too. "So my entire family? Edward and Rosalie too." I could hear Rosalie almost hissing in the background.

"Yep every single one of you guys."

"I'm impressed Jake."

"By what?" I asked.

"You didn't call Rosalie a leech, or blood-sucker, you haven't called my family any names."

"I've grown above that Bella. After losing you things became a lot...different." I chose my words carefully. I didn't want to tell her over the phone that the one that introduced herself as my maid was the one I imprinted on. I bet Fennie would make that clear anyway. '_Oh your Bella? We talked over the phone, I 'm the maid' _So something Fennie would do. Hopefully. I didn't even know what was going on with her lately.

"I'm glad to here that. Well we will be there, it will be nice to see everyone again."

"I'm sure the feeling is the same with everyone on the reserve. Bye Bells." I hung up and focused on the road. I was stopped behind a light, and looked at the car next to me with a sticker on the window _'This isn't a moving phone booth" _Oops. Least Charlie wasn't here.

I pulled into the driveway and almost dashed out of the truck. How to calm down?

"Hey Jake. Little early aren't we?" he asked. I looked behind him at the clock. It was only 11:13. "Yeah. Um." What could I say I was here for? "Sorry, I'm just really excited to have everyone around and together." There was no reason to hide it. I was.

"Let me get ready quickly and we can go out and just sit idly in a car." he chuckled. "What about Billy?"

"Billy doesn't like the Cullens at all. He's going to be staying out with Sue." I replied. Billy made it clear he didn't exactly want to be there. He said we were too loud anyway.

"Ah. Couldn't say I was fond of them at first, but they begin to grow on you." he chuckled and moved back letting me into the house. I could smell the Cullens, I still wasn't used to the scent. "I'll be right back. Go ahead and sit down. It may take me a while to get ready."

I sat down on one of the wooden chairs and watched the clock. 11:17. It moved so slowly. Ugh. I laid my head on the table. It took all my power not to ask Leah if I could arrive earlier. I asked enough of her already, and she would might just ignore me.

"I'm ready to go." Charlie announced walking back in. He was in casual clothing. I didn't get what he did when he was getting ready for 19 minutes. "Sorry." he said as we walked out the door. "I was finishing up some bills and stuff. I figured we had the time."

"We did. Don't worry. It actually helped. It's 11:37. That gives us 23 minutes. We should arrive a bit early, but we can just sit in the car. The girls don't want us coming in earlier. They want everything to be a surprise I guess." I sighed getting into the car. I hated waiting right now.

"Jake are you alright?" I was eyeing my house. We were parked all the way on the other end of the street. "Your shaking."

"Just hyped. Nervous. Many many reasons."

"Nervous." I could tell Charlie.

"Well I love this girl Fennie. You meant her. She blew up in my face almost a month back. Slams doors."

"And you love her? Love is a strong word Jake and you shouldn't be using it so loosely." Right, he didn't know imprinting. He'd be one of two that didn't know about vampires and werewolves.

"I know Charlie, but I've known her since we were little." Since I was about 14. And she was gone with I was 16."

"Two years and then a two year break?" he repeated. Okay I could see where it sounds a little off.

"Yeah...Anyway, I want her to meet Bella, because everyone knows I used to like Bella is why I'm nervous. Bella is still a best friend, and I'm just nervous about two of the most important girls in my life meeting."

"Okay." Charlie nodded. "I guess you have a right to be nervous. Just don't rush things with Fennie. It isn't good in a relationship...Are you guys dating?"

"Not exactly. We don't talk much which is another reason I'm hyper. Because maybe she'll talk more if it isn't just me around."

"Well it's 12:01 so you want to head in?" My eyes immediately shot to the clock. It was time. I nodded and jumped out of the truck locking it quickly and joining Charlie on the sidewalk. _Breathe in, Breathe out._ As we got to the yard of the neighboring house, the Cullens arrived. In their expensive cars as usual. No surprises there.

Bells got out and went straight for her dad. She still kinda looked like herself. Her skin was already pale so that hadn't changed much. Her brown hair was silky, the same length as I had last seen her. It was how it was meant to be. I could even see the outline of her contacts to keep her eyes brown. She looked beautiful all the same. Still herself in her old jeans, and a light blue shirt.

Edward came up right behind her along with the rest of the Cullens. Rosalie looked like she didn't want to be there, I didn't blame her for it. Alice was jumpy with Jasper holding her around the waist. He worried me more than Bella did. Emmett was tossing a football around in his hands.

"Where's everybody?" Bella asked looking over at me.

"The guys should be here shortly. The girls are already in the back I think." Edward gave a slight nod confirming it.

"Let's go see if their ready." Alice grabbed Bella by the wrist and began pulling her into the back.

"I'm going to go with them. I want to be able to eat before all the young boys get here." he chuckled and jogged to go and catch up with Bella and Alice.

"Are they ready?"

"Yes." Edward responded. "Everyone seems happy in the backyard. Leah is actually happy. Emily is finishing setting up the table, everything has to be perfect. Napkins, Sporks, Paper Plates. Kim is waiting for Jared to round the corner. Fennie is waiting for Emily to give the okay to eat, but that's it." Ah, having a mind reader for a friend.

"So she wants to eat?" I asked.

"She's imaging ribs, so I would say yeah. Can we go back now?" He asked. I led the way back happily. Fennie wasn't hating this. The girls really convinced her.


End file.
